Gregiry
Gregiry is a Cerinian Fox who is a soldier in the Cerinian Army, and is a major supporting character in the Star Fox series. He is a close friend and comrade of Krystal, and as he joins the Cerinian Army with her. As a Cerinian soldier he fights in fierce battles to help Krystal, continuing to help her until his death. History Gregiry was born on Cerinia, and grew up an orphan, living her entire young life in impoverished homelessness. Here, he met and befriended Krystal, and they became very close companion and best friends while they grew up a midst the very harsh situation facing her while living on Cerinia. While growing up, Gregiry would often face many challenging difficulties that being a homeless orphan would hand out. Still, Gregiry managed to scrape enough food and work as many jobs as he could. He and Krystal constantly looked after each other, each helping one another to survive, and they even made a small hut which the two lived in together commonly. Though they were homeless and impoverished, Gregiry and Krystal kept helping each other and looking after one another. He also started educating himself at a library in Chirnihiv with Krystal. As he kept working very hard, and with the help of Krystal and the librarian, he eventually thrived past the difficulties. However, Krieger Heer armies of the Krieger Reich, lead by commander Erich Kemmerich, invaded Cerinia, leading to one of the most ferocious wars in Lylatian history. Being very patriotic, Gregiry enlisted in the Cerinian Army, with Krystal enlisting with him. After getting through much harsh training, Gregiry and Krystal became Cerinian soldiers under the command of their ruthless officer, Vasiliy. Immediately, Gregiry fights in his first battle in holding a Cerinian trench, where he fights very bravely. After much fighting, victory ended in a Cerinian victory, with losses heavy on both sides, but Gregiry proves to be a very impressive fighter. Gregiry kept fighting in a series of multiple vicious battles and skirmishes a midst the war on Cerinia, such as fighting to defend lines and villages while helping to make assaults and raids on enemy forces and defense. Gregiry kept fighting very bravely a midst the vicious fighting, gaining more respect from Vasiliy, and he and Krystal became close friends with Vasiliy. After much vicious fighting in the war, Gregiry kept battling the Krieger forces, and even helped defend positions from Aparoids unleashed by Kemmerich. Eventually, while still fighting in the fierce conflict against the Kriegers and their Aparoid allies, Krystal, Gregiry and Vasiliy were sent by their overall commander to seek out help from the rest of the Lylat, as Cerinia's communications had been severed. However, just as the three left the planet in their own Cerinian Cherenkev 76 fighters, they saw Cerinia suddenly disappear in a flash. Coming towards the Lylat, Krystal, Gregiry and Vasiliy came to the sandy desert world of Hisiri and the tropical jungle world of Chinien, a midst the Cornerian military campaigns on the two worlds. A midst the Hisiri-Chinien campaigns, Gregiry kept fighting in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes on Hisiri and Chinien, helping the Cornerian forces in battle there. He received help from both Krystal and Vasiliy as well as a young Cornerian soldier named Chris Hiris. Gregiry kept fighting in the fierce campaigns on Hisiri and Chinien, helping the Cornerian drive enemy forces back. However, while they kept fighting, both Gregiry and Vasiliy were lost as they had disappeared on Chorelis. While Krystal made her way to Sauria, Gregiry and Vasiliy kept fighting on Chorelis. Gregiry and Vasiliy keep fighting Krieger forces on Chorelis, and eventually, they reunite with Krystal, who is now a member of the Star Fox Team. Gregiry takes her and the team to Cerinia, which has been hidden by a cloak created by Kemmerich. Gregiry helps defend Cerinia from Krieger assaults, then he assists Krystal in defending Chorelis, Sauria and Corneria from invading Kreiger forces in fierce battles. After this, Gregiry helps Cerinian forces to liberate Cerinia in a final assault, in which they seize Chirnihiv. However, in the fierce fight to defend the city, Gregiry saves Krystal, but Gregiry is shot and killed while making a final stand. Traits Appearance Gregiry is a handsome Cerinian fox with grey and white fur, his grey fur covering his body, while the white fur covers his muzzle and the front of his neck and torso. He has typical fox features, like triangular ears and a typical medium length muzzle of a fox. He has green eyes and his grey tail is long and fluffy, and has a white tip. He has a slender, yet very fit and athletic build and he stands at medium height, and he is somewhat strong and muscular. Gregiry speaks in a youthful, yet mature voice with a masculine pitch and speaks with a Russian accent. He mostly has a serious tone of voice and he usually has a serious or friendly expression. Gregiry has one primary outfit throughout the series. * His primary outfit consists of his soldier uniform, as he wears a grey camouflaged jumpsuit uniform, a tan short sleeved jacket, black knee high boots, a back pack, a supply pack belt, and a Stahlhelm helmet. Personality Gregiry is a very tough and charismatic man who is also very helpful and caring. He is shown to be very aggressive, strong and defiant, and he is shown to be a very fierce fighter who fights his enemies with vicious fury and is highly aggressive. Despite this, he is still incredibly helpful and caring, and often shows concern for his friends. He is incredibly helpful towards others and he is very loyal and protective to his comrades, and he is very supportive of his friends. He is also very highly compassionate and has a very strong desire to help those in need, often risking his life to save others. Skills and Abilities Gregiry is a highly skilled, fierce and tough fighter. He is very strong and resilient in a fistfight, and he shows great skills in marksmanship, skillfully shooting numerous enemies when in the midst of a firefight. Along with his use of guns, Gregiry is a very strong and excellent hand to hand fighter, being very resilient in a fistfight, as well as wrestling an enemy over a rifle. Relationships Krystal Krystal is Gregiry's closest and best friend while on Cerinia, as Gregiry and Krystal have been best friends ever since their childhood. The two have constantly helped each other to survive and live on the planet, and Krystal is very caring, gentle and warm to him. The two were always there for each other through everything, giving each other support and rescuing the other from danger, no matter how severe. Krystal was like a sister for Gregiry, comforting him when he was down, and the two even served in the Cerinian Army together, protecting each other in battle. Krystal never stopped searching for Vasiliy, and it is even shown that they had a romantic relationship. Vasiliy Initially, Gregiry and Vasiliy heavily disliked each other and were very defiant and stern towards one another. Gregiry would constantly try to defend Krystal from Vasiliy's wrath and Gregiry and Vasiliy would constantly argue and bicker, even heatedly. However, Vasiliy became greatly impressed with Gregiry's fighting skills and warmed up to him, and as Vasiliy also started warming up to Krystal, Gregiry and Vasiliy started becoming very close friends. As such, they became incredibly helpful and caring of each other and were very loyal, protective and supportive of one another. Trivia Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:War Heroes Category:Alien Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Military Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Category:Determinators Category:Enforcers Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Communists Category:Vigilantes Category:Honorable Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:One Man Army Category:Barbarian Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Destroyers Category:Loyal Category:Extremists Category:Brutes Category:Serious Category:Survivors Category:Recurring Category:Right Hand Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Hunters Category:Lawful Category:Martyr Category:Altruistic Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Hard Workers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Gaolers Category:Power Hungry Category:Bully Slayers Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless